


Air Taisbeanadh

by SnowboundWanderer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundWanderer/pseuds/SnowboundWanderer
Summary: Kallo will always be proud of his service aboard the Tempest.That doesn't make what the Pathfinder and Suvi have taken to doing on the flight deck any less...awkward.





	Air Taisbeanadh

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very random plot bunny I got when playing ME: A for the first time back in 2017. I've finally decided to write it up and throw it into the light of day.

Piloting the _Tempest,_ the ship that he and his team back in the Milky Way spent years perfecting for an unknown galaxy, would always be the greatest honor that Kallo would ever experience. From finally getting it out into the wonders of the Heleus cluster to their victory against the Archon on Meridian, she flew at the vanguard for the Initiative, the Angara, and for all the other unknown people who had or were suffering under the Kett.

Still, it didn’t make awkward moments like this any more bearable.

He glanced over at his compatriot on the flight deck, Suvi Anwar. The human woman had quickly become his best friend on the _Tempest,_ both because of the proximity of their work environments and also because they respected each other deeply. Kallo admired her love of science, and the complex weave between it and her faith; and of course, her passion for helping both the old and new citizens of Heleus improve their lives. She in turn understood and respected the complexities of his relationship with the _Tempest,_ the people who helped build it, and the changes to their vision that had come along from his detente with Gil. She also trusted him to not crash the ship into any pockets of Scourge or odd walls. Kallo shuddered as he recalled the time a drunken Drax had taken control of the _Tempest_ on a dare.

He cared about Suvi deeply, as a friend and possibly as family. That made this all the harder as he worked up the nerve to speak.

“Suvi, can I…ask you something?”

Kallo turned in time to see Suvi turn her attention away from her monitors and towards him. Although Salarians lacked the sex drives of other species, it wasn’t hard to understand how she was considered attractive by so many: her hair, a unique trait humans had, was a vibrant and apparently rare color to have naturally. Her eyes, blue as the seas of Sur’Kesh, brimmed with the expectation of aiding Kallo in his query, radiated friendliness and compassion.

“Of course Kallo, anything.” Her voice, with its “Scottish” accent, was also a point of admiration for practically everyone Kallo heard speak of it.

Kallo gulped, working up the final bit of nerve. “I was wondering…why are you naked?”

It was true, for the past couple days Suvi had come to her work station wearing absolutely nothing but the smile on her face and her enthusiasm for further understanding Heleus’ mineral composition. Nudity was a complex thing in Salarian culture, as their lack of sexual drive made their views on it rather different than other species. Still, Salarians didn’t tend to walk around naked in public, because millennia of interacting with other species had created a social pressure, and also for the practical reasons of warmth in cooler climates than they were naturally adapted to, and to protect sensitive areas from any mishaps.

It was also probably a factor that his extensive time among other species had helped in-grain a sense of the taboo nature of what Suvi was doing.

“Oh…well…” Suvi started, her cheeks gaining a slightly rosy color as she stared down at her bare breasts, her nipples at attention to the surrounding air. “I admit it’s a wee bit embarrassing, and the cold isn’t too pleasant, but you’ve seen what Sara does to my outfits. Seemed practical just to lose the clothes before she ripped them all to shreds.”

Kallo stared blankly at Suvi as his photographic memory involuntarily recalled the events that led up to this.

After their victory at Meridian and the confirmation of Suvi’s relationship with the Pathfinder, things were rather good. The awkwardness that made Ryder make the most cringe-inducing come-ons were replaced with a quiet confidence as she began to fully embrace her role. It had started simply, with Kallo overhearing less awkward flirting and turning to see Ryder leaning over Suvi’s chair and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Suvi would spend hours afterwards positively beaming, and it warmed Kallo’s heart to see her so happy and free from the troubles that could weigh on her.

At some point it progressed to Ryder twirling Suvi’s chair so that she could plant a kiss on her lips. The kisses gradually got more heated over time, but Kallo was able to tune out what he felt uncomfortable with without much difficultly. Besides, it made Suvi happy.

The real turning point came one day when the two of them were going about what seemed to be their normal routine when Kallo heard Suvi let out a sharp and surpried gasp. Kallo quickly turned to see what was wrong and saw Ryder leaning over Suvi’s chair, her hands firmly grasping Suvi’s breasts as she massaged them with a grin on her face. For her part Suvi had arched her chest out, her arms reaching behind her to find some purchase on her girlfriend. Her face was filled with shock, but also with what Kallo suspected was enjoyment.

Things devolved quickly after that. The gropings became routine, and Kallo was too meek to protest as he continued piloting the _Tempest,_ in his periphery he would catch Ryder’s hands moving to other parts of Suvi’s body, and he would do his best to shut it out.

The breaking point came one day when he heard a large ripping sound and his head instinctually turned to give context to the sound that had come from the couple he’d been trying to tune out. He was greeted to the image of Suvi standing up, her back facing him. The center of her outfit was completely gone, and it appeared that Ryder had grabbed Suvi’s suit by the back of the neck and pulled until it had passed under her groin and gone back up the front. Kallo was subjected to seeing Suvi’s bare bottom and Ryder’s fingers rapidly thrusting in and out of what his anatomy lessons told him was Suvi’s vagina.

Kallo did the most sensible thing he’d done during this whole insanity: slammed his fingers against the controls until the auto-pilot turned on and ran from the flight deck. He took shelter in the galley along with Peebee, who apparently found the escapades too much for even her, despite her grinning at the credits she’d make off the sex tape. Eventually though, they started experiencing turbulence, and Kallo’s distrust of the auto-pilot was proven warranted. He’d ran back onto the flight deck to find the two of them still going at it, and he was forced to endure as he navigated the _Tempest_ through a nasty labyrinth of Scourge.

Since then, he’d felt like he’d had no choice but to sit in his pilot’s chair and endure while the Pathfinder and Science Officer had sex in his full view. To be sure, the flight deck wasn’t the only place they’d apparently done this: the entire ship had heard Gil scream at the top of his lungs about some sort of defilement that had happened in the engine room, and on break he once saw Cora mopping up some sort of mess in the hydroponics room, repeatedly muttering the word “hedonism” under her breath.

Kallo felt hedonism was probably an accurate word to describe what was going on. Based on what he’d heard, the flight deck was certainly getting more of these…displays…than anywhere else on the ship. Still, he didn’t want to use the word to Suvi’s face, as it held many negative connotations in human culture, and he didn’t want to offend her. Ryder was always the one who was the initiator, though Suvi never really complained.

“I suppose that has a…practicality to it, but…why? Why here on the flight deck?”

Suvi seemed flummoxed by the question, as though she’d forgotten that sex in front of others was only supposed to be done with the third party’s consent. “I guess…among all the other things that’ve happened, Sara’s trying to change things, things that have been ingrained in human culture for millennia. It’s admirable, really.”

Kallo supposed there was something to that. Large social change, of any sort, was never stopped because people were uncomfortable with what the message was. Still, he didn’t feel like he needed to be in the vanguard in this move to make public sex socially acceptable.

He wasn’t the only one at the receiving end of this, he knew. Aside from the crew of the _Tempest,_ he’d also overheard a conversation between Jaal and the Governor of Aya about a “display” that then Pathfinder and Suvi had put on. Apparently while the two of them were on leave in Aya’s Tavetaan, a few Angara had approached them and asked about human relationships and mating rituals. The Governor had been insistent that access to e-books on the subject was all that they required, but instead they had been treated to a full demonstration of certain human sexual practices. While the Angara had generally more open attitudes towards emotional displays, Governor Shie had complained that they’d had to temporally shut down the local watering hole due to “sanitary concerns”. Kallo thought Paaran might have been speaking sardonically, but he wasn’t sure, and part of him would rather be exalted than ask Jaal about these particular Angaran social norms.

“I mean…” Kallo continued at Suvi’s continued silence, “I understand that these…displays are about social progress, of a sort, but the two of you doing…it while I’m trying to fly the _Tempest_ is…’ _humiliating’_ distracting.”

Suvi’s eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. “Kallo, I’m…I’m so sorry. I guess I didn’t think it would matter too much to you, given well, you know…”

“Not having sex drives isn’t the same as not having cultural attitudes on sex, Suvi,” Kallo said gently. “Not to mention the lack of clothes seems impractical.”

“I know, I just didn’t want to lose the few suits I had left, and I think Sara has a good goal, but next time she tries here, I promise I’ll-”

Suvi’s promise was cut short as the doors made their distinct hissing sound that alerted them to a new presence. Both of them turned to see the Pathfinder enter, olive skin and red hair as fierce as Suvi’s accentuated by a large grin. In her hands was a a large amount of rope and a cylindrical device that Kallo had learned was called a “butt plug”. A part of Kallo wanted to learn why humans would deliberately obstruct the end of their digestive tract, but he knew that question would lead to a dark place.

Also impossible not to notice was the incredibly large bulge that was contained by Ryder’s pants and leather jacket. Kallo had learned enough over the past couple of weeks to know what it had to be, and from the small gasp Suvi gave, it had not escaped her attention either.

“Hey love,” Ryder said, ignoring Kallo and heading straight to a Suvi who was now standing and facing her. Before Suvi could say anything Ryder brought her in her a deep kiss, causing both of them to moan loudly into each other’s mouths. When they broke apart, Kallo was able to see that Suvi’s eyes were starting to dilate, a telltale sign that any promises recently made would soon be forgotten in the haze of human lust.

“Sara…” Suvi started, making a gallant effort to stop her lover, which Kallo appreciated even though he knew it was doomed to failure. “We really should…”

Suvi’s words were cut off by a moan as Ryder bit into her neck. “Do you want me stop, Suvi?” she asked, a slight hint of concern amid the husky tenor her voice took when aroused.

“No! I just…” Suvi trailed off again.

“Well, you know the safe word, right?” Ryder asked, tossing the rope behind her so that it landed by the computer terminal. At Suvi’s nod Ryder grinned and reached behind Suvi. “Now let me just get this for you love.” Ryder hand’s reached low and Suvi made several gasps before Ryder’s hands came back up, minus the plug they previously held. Ryder then gently guided Suvi over to the console, and Kallo was finally able to regain enough sense to turn back to his consoles.

He carefully looked at their current vector and the dangers along the way, and could only come to the conclusion that based on how long he predicted the tow of them would go on, the auto-pilot would not be able to handle the Scourge pockets for that length. Leaving and then coming back while they were in the middle of their activities would be much more mortifying, so he steeled himself and prepared to endure their upcoming session. A quick glance back saw Suvi’s arms extended above her head as pulleys at the top of the console Kallo didn’t remember being there held the ropes suspending Suvi above the email console.

“Sara,” Suvi began, voice hesitant.

“I’ll support you in a second, as soon as I get out these clothes,” Ryder said. Kallo turned his attention back to the Tempest as he heard zippers and clothes being shedded from the body.

“Sara,” Suvi gasped. “Is that…a Krogan…”

Kallo hated himself for turning back to look, but even though neither he nor his species had sexual curiosity, general curiosity made him look. Ryder, now naked save a harness around her waist, sported a very large purple dildo protruding from her crotch.

“Yep, courtesy of Vetra, said she didn’t want to remember how she got hold of it.”

“That’s…not going to fit, Sara.”

“It’ll fit, love, I believe in you,” Ryder said affectionately, using one hand to pat Suvi on the cheek while the other grabbed her bottom, pulling her up and drawing their hips together. Suvi moaned at the contact, and Kallo again turned away, to focus as much as he could on piloting. A dark part of his mind thought of intentionally piloting towards a dangerous pocket of Scourge to disrupt the lovers, but he quickly shook the notion aside: he would not risk the Tempest or its crew for this. His duty was to apparently suffer in silence. “Do you want to do this on the vidcon instead? I’m sure we won’t um…’accidentally’ butt-dial Addison again.”

“Sara, please!” Suvi said, voice sounding desperate. A wet squelching sound and Suvi’s gasp indicated to Kallo that penetration had commenced.

The lewd noises continued as both Sara and Suvi whispered encouraging words to each other. Kallo did his best to focus on piloting his beloved ship, until a gasp filled with both immense pain and pleasure emanated from Suvi’s mouth, one Kallo had not heard the likes of before, and he was forced from his thoughts. Nevertheless, he stayed focused on the never-ending space before him.

“Hey Kallo.”

In the dozens of times Ryder had…performed in the cockpit with Suvi, she had never acknowledged him. Sure, when she came to the flight deck without an agenda, she was friendly, kind, and everything one could want from a Commander, and Kallo was proud to serve her. He wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or apprehensive that she’d not acknowledged his presence before, but that she was doing it now…

Kallo turned his head to the email terminal where they were taking their pleasure. Suvi’s mouth was open to a comical degree, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she made small noises that Kallo couldn’t interpret. A look at their hips confirmed that Ryder had indeed managed to make the entire Krogan dildo fit inside. Drawing his eyes to Ryder, he saw her grey eyes give him a wink before extending a hand and giving him a thumbs-up, before turning her attention back to Suvi, withdrawing the strap-on before savagely thrusting it back to the hilt, causing Suvi to give out another rapturous moan.

Kallo’s head turned very slowly back to his console, as he blankly stared forward as long as possible before he was forced to blink and restore moisture to his eyes. As loudly as he could to drown out the noises coming from behind him, he typed out a message.

_To: Gil_

_From: Kallo_

_Subject: <No Subject>_

_Gil,_

_Can you please redesign the Tempest so that the pilot’s controls are located behind the drive core?_


End file.
